I always knew
by AnotherGleek7
Summary: Quinn always knew, long before even Brittany and Santana did. At least on some level. A Brittana story told through Quinns' eyes.
1. Prologue

**So this is a story of Brittana, told through Quinn's eyes. Rated T because of what it might contain in the future. Rewievs are fun and keeps me writing! Oh, and this is just an epilogue so it's really short but bear with me. **

**Some things that happen happen in my other story The beginning as well, but you don't have to read that to read this.  
**

I always knew. I know that's what people always say afterwards. When it's already happened, they say: "I always knew." It's like, well if you did, why didn't you just say it before?

But anyway, I know that's what people always say, but in my case it's actually true. I always knew there was something between Brittany and Santana that wasn't just friendship. And on some level I always thought they'd end up together.

I swear I'm telling the truth here okay! And if you're thinking 'why didn't she tell someone before' let me ask you this: Who would I have told? Brittany and Santana were my two closest friends and it's not like I could've talked to either of them about it. And even when I was dating Finn or Puck, how could I have told them? They're stupid teenage hormonal boys, who knows what they would have done with that information? Although I'm pretty sure Puck already knew early on too. It took Finn a lot longer to catch up. Honestly, he's not very perceptive.

And even after I made other friends in Glee club, why would I have told them? Tina and Mercedes would have just gossiped and spread it through the school and Rachel's such a blabbermouth she would have accidentally let it slip. And then I would have ruined Brittany and Santana's chances. Because they would never be if someone pushed Santana or if it got out before she was ready to deal. That I knew too. I think I knew that before Brittany did actually. In fact, if those two would've just let me handle everything they would've been together a lot sooner. But they didn't know I knew, and Santana would've freaked out big time if she knew I knew it was more than just hooking up. In the end I can tell you, I always knew, but it wasn't my business to tell anyone. I just had to wait to see when they would know it too.


	2. First meeting

**Hiya! The official first chapter is here! Hope you like it!**

**Oh and thanks to the people who rewieved and/or added to story alert and favorites!  
**

Chapter 1 - First meeting**  
**

It's weird to think that I met Brittany before Santana did. To me it always seems like they've known each other forever. Maybe just because they've practically been inseperable since they first laid eyes on each other. But it's true, I met her before Santana did. When Brittany first transferred to McKinley and wanted to join the Cheerios Coach Sylvester had me come take a look at her to see if she was any good. Normally Coach wouldn't have let her try out, since the squad was already full, but Brittany honestly and calmly told Coach that she was the best dancer she knew and that the squad woulf benefit from having her there. I think Sue liked her confidence because one afternoon I was dragged from class into the gym by Coach herself . She sat us both down behind a table draped with a Cheerios table cloth with this random blonde girl I had never seen before standing in front of us.

"Well blondie, prove it" was all Coach Sylvester said before turning on the music.

And Brittany did prove it. The next thing I knew Brittany was dancing and doing backflips like I had never seen before and we were both very impressed (or at least I was, not sure about Coach) but both trying to look like it was no big deal. When she was done, standing in front of us panting, Sue just said "You're in" and then she actually almost smiled. Up until that moment I don't think I'd ever seen her to that. And it would be a long time before I did again. Straight after she stood up and walked out though. Brittany beamed at me and I smiled back.

Anyway, Brittany made the squad and the next day she came to practice for the first time. I was late, because mr. Schue had forced me to stay behind and talk about some stupid spanish essay I had turned in but he said I hadn't. When I sprinted out on the field most of my attention was focused on Coach Sylvester and explaining my absence (blaming it on all on mr. Schue) but once I turned back to the squad I noticed something odd. Santana was smirking because I had almost been yelled at. But obviously that wasn't the weird part, I expected that from her. The weird part was that she was standing very near to Brittany. She didn't stand near anyone ever normally, because she thought most people was beneath her. Even now the rest of the squad was standing a safe distance away from her. And when Brittany glanced at her and smiled, Santana smiled back. Like genuinely smiled.

With a normal person, it would have been nothing - with Santana, it was most definitly not nothing. Well, with the old Santana anyway. She was never really the same after that. Yeah sure, she was a bitch most of the time after that too. She still is actually. Sometimes. But after that day, in brief moments, you could see the softer side of Santana Lopez. Although it was almost exclusievly directed at Brittany. She has gotten better about the whole nice-thing since then, but that's only because Brittany changed her.

This small gesture was enough to intrigue me and for the rest of the practice I paid a little closer attention to both Brittany and Santana. And I saw them glancing at each other, I saw them smiling at each other, I saw them watching each other dance in awe. Let me tell you, people called me and Santana best friends, but I had never seen her act so nice to someone. Not even myself.

After practice I stopped to talk to Brittany out on the field. Sue was being her normal yelling self and I wanted to give Brittany a word of encouragement. Not that I really cared about her feelings, not then, but I wanted her to stay on the squad, becuse she was really good. And I was scared this innocent girl would be scared of by Sue's yelling. I didn't realize then what a strong person Brittany really could be. I was standing with my back to the locker rooms and the group of Cheerios shuffling towards them, Brittany across from me, facing them.

"You did great out there today. Coach Sylvester is just being... well coach Sylvester", I said.

"Thanks Quinn. Maybe she's just sad or something."

It seemed to me like Brittany never stopped smiling, because she was beaming at me yet again.

"Yeah no, she's always like that", I said.

"Maybe she's always sad", Brittany shrugged.

At this comment I looked up at her, from my previous checking out of the football boys across the field. What? I'm a christian but I'm still human.

However her attention was no longer on me, but directed at something over my shoulder. Well, someone I realized, when I turned around and saw Santana standing still at the entrance of the locker rooms and looking at us over her shoulder. Her face was very still, almost peaceful for a brief second but as soon as I turned around she scowled and quickly turned back, walking into the locker rooms. I wasn't even sure I had actually seen or just imagined that look on her face. As I turned my attention back to Brittany she was still looking at the entrance for a second before smiling happily at me and running off in that direction leaving me alone and somewhat confused out on the field.

As I came out of the showers later I just had time to cath a glimpse of Brittany walking past Santana, brushing their shoulders together lightly before exciting. Santana remained frozen, eyes on the floor for a few second. She seemed dazed. Soon she regained her normal stance though and did that thing where she smirked at herself over something she thought about. She proceeded to walk out of the locker room.

I stayed still trying to figure out what had just happened. That was the weirdest of weird things I had seen her do all day. What the hell was up with Santana? Well, Brittany was up. It was in this moment I think the sneaking suspicions of their impending relationship started to bloom in the back of my mind. It's not like I thought to myself 'yeah, they're gonna be married someday' right there and then but I was definetly intrigued by Brittany's, and especially Santana's behaviour and I saw something special forming on that very first day when they met each other.

**Thank you for reading! The next chapter might take a little while as we have a holiday coming up in Sweden but it'll come!**


	3. A special friendship

Chapter 2 - A special friendship

It didn't take Santana and Brittany long to become inseperable after that.

The next day I came into the school, the students parting for me like always. God, I loved that! I mean I know I was missing out on some great stuff when I was being my bitchy self at the beginning of sophmore year but I did miss that power after everything that happened.

As I entered the halls of McKinley, rounding a corner to walk up to my locker something caught my eye. Leaning up against the lockers casually chatting with each other was Brittany and Santana, both in Cheerios uniforms. Yet again Santana was standing way closer to someone than she usually did. And yet again that person was Brittany. Brittany was licking a lollipop and twirling a strand of her blonde hair between her fingers giggling at something Santana was saying. Santana was smiling back at her, almost looking a little pleased. I passed them and stopped at my locker which meant they were standing at the same side as me, Brittany with her back to me and Santana facing me. I kept glancing over at them until Santana noticed me.

"What are you looking at, Fabray?" she asked me harshly over Brittany's shoulder. Santana was my "second in command" and she respected me but that didn't stop her from lashing out at me sometimes. She didn't do it nearly as often as she would've if I didn't rank higher than her on the high school food chain though. At her comment Brittany spun around.

"Oh, hi Quinn", she said brightly.

_Seriously, does she ever stop smiling?_

"Hi Brittany. Did you get your new classes yet?" I asked, mostly trying to get Santana to forget she had caught me staring at them. I wasn't about to admit to Santana I thought her behaviour was weird. First of all you never knew what she might do to me, and second of all I liked that she was being a little... nice for once.

"Oh yeah, I have algebra first period, with San here."

"What did you just call me?" Santana said sharply. Santana thought nicknames meant you were soft. She had told me that several years before, the one time I tried calling her anything else than Santana or Lopez. Then she hit me on the shoulder and I had a bruise for a week. Bitch.

However she did not hit Brittany now, just scowled at her.

"Don't you like your new nickname? I think it suits you", Brittany said.

"No, I don't do nicknames", Santana said crossing her arms, but it wasn't with the same bite she normally would have.

Brittany frowned a little but then answered:

"Well, I like it and I think you will eventually too, San."

She smiled at me over her shoulder. I took a step back, not wanting to get caught up in Santana's wrath.

But Santana surprised me yet again, because even though she looked like she was gonna explode for a second she just huffed and her clenched fists relaxed. The bell rung.

"Come on, Brittany, let's get to class", Santana said tiredly and started walking. Brittany started skipping to catch up to her and then continued to do so next to her. They rounded the corner and were gone. I couldn't help but notice how their arms kept brushing as they walked off.

_What just happened?_

I expected Santana to beat the crap out of her. Santana didn't hold back her rage. Ever. So what had made her do it now, for this girl she hadn't even known for 24 hours? I was really confused. Suddenly I realized the corridor was empty and I was late for bio. I rushed out of there and pushed my confusion to the back of my mind.

The rest of the day, whenever I saw Santana I saw Brittany. Santana didn't act different again, she was her usual bitchy (but kind of funny) self. She walked around like she owned the place (although I owned the most of it) throwing her vicious comments in people's faces when she felt like it. Normal Santana-behaviour. But as I left the school for the day I saw them hug each other before getting into their separate cars and driving home.

...

Over the next week I didn't see much of them outside of Cheerios because I had a total of one class together with them. But apparently they had almost every class together and each time I saw them together they seemed to have bonded even more.

Over the weekend I was too busy with church and a dinner at our house with some of my dad's business accociates to talk to Santana. On Monday morning I parked in my usual spot right by the entrance, the one no one else was allowed to park in. Seconds after I had excited my car and moved up the stairs to talk to Finn Santana's car came roaring into the parking lot, tires schreeching and she parked next to me. I thanked god she hadn't scratched my car they way she was driving. Santana gracefully slid out of the drivers seat and a bouncy Brittany jumped out of the passenger seat. Apparently the two of them had become close enough to carpool while I was busy.

Santana nodded at me and she and Brittany began moving up towards me and Finn.

"Hi Q, Limps-a-clown", Santana smirked and nodded at Finn when they reached us.

"Wait, who's a clown?" Brittany said confused, looking between Santana and an equally confused Finn. I snorted out a laugh and Santana gave me an angry look. _What? Shouldn't she be laughing with me?_

"No, Britt, he just looks like one", Santana explained calmly.

_Wow, she has a nickname now too._

"Oh okay."

Brittany looked Finn up and down.

"Yeah, he sorta does. He even has a red nose."

This time Santana laughed and Finn looked sullen and confused at the same time.

"Come on, let's get to class", Santana chuckled after a few seconds and grabbed Brittany by the wrist, dragging the blonde with her.

Santana and Brittany walked into the school and I stared at Santana's hand around Brittany'a wrist in disbelief. Finn looked down at me with a dopey look.

"Who is she? And when did Santana become so friendly?"

"She just insulted you", I pointed out absent mindedly, thinking hard.

"Yeah, but she was super friendly towards... whatever her name is."

"Brittany", I said, looking out into the distance.

"Oh okay. But what's up with that?

I turned my attention back to him.

"Honestly, I have no idea, Finn", I told him before stalking off into the school, confident he would follow me. He didn't disappoint and followed two steps behind me. I smirked to myself.

...

The weird things Santana did around Brittany was starting to pile up and the next one came just a few hours later, at lunch time.

As usual I walked into the cafeteria and towards the center table, that was already filled with Cheerios. The spot in the middle though, the one opposite of Santana, wasn't occupied. Ofcourse it wasn't, that spot was mine. As I walked towards the table I immediately noticed Brittany sitting on Santana's right side, but honestly this didn't even surprise me anymore. These two seemed to have become a package deal lately and although I still wondered what was up with Santana I didn't ponder about it now. Instead I got my food and sat down at the table, pretending I didn't see Finn waving me over to another table. He was gonne have to work to get me a little, although we would probably be together within a few weeks. It would be really good for my status. Plus, I did think he was cute.

At lunch the other Cheerios were all eager to talk to Brittany since she was still new around school. She answered question after question and easily made all the other Cheerios warm up to her. I had to admit she had an easy charm about her and although her jokes were simple, they could be funny.

Everything was flowing well and as head cheerleader I was pleased that Brittany seemed to be melting into the group. That spared me trouble. But I had noticed before that maybe she wasn't the brightest bulb there was. Okay, she was a little dumb. At least that's what I thought at the time. Unfortunatley for Samantha, a freshman cheerleader, she noticed too.

It started with Brittany saying something about unicorns. I honestly can't even remember what she said, I was only half listening since I was to busy texting with Finn under the table. Come to think of it though, this might be the first time I ever heard her talk about unicorns. I can tell you it wasn't the last time though. Far from it.

"Do you actually think unicorns are real?" I heard a snarky voice from my right. I turned around to see Samantha, a short brunette who joined the squad at the beginning of the term.

"They are", Brittany answered with a frown.

"God you're really stupid."

Samantha laughed loudly and rather unnaturally, like she wanted to rub in the fact that she thought the girl across from her was stupid. I think she thought it would make her seem cool. She obviously didn't get that you only pick on the losers, not your fellow Cheerios.

Over the years I had known Santana Lopez I had in fact gotten to know her quite well, even though neither of us really admitted it back then. I had come to learn her body language, her facial expressions and I knew exactly what each of them meant. I knew what meant she was sad but wanted no one to see, what meant she was tired, what meant she was annoyed and I knew what meant she was about to "go all Lima Heights" as she put it.

That's why, when I turned towards Brittany and caught a glimpse of Santana's calm but cold stare towards Samantha I hastily shot my chair backwards and away from the table. It took the other girls, including Samantha, about a second to see where my eyes were directed for them to get it. But by then it was already to late for Samantha to flee.

"Hey freshman! You best listen up right now or the words you're hearing right now will be your last! Got it?" Santana practically growled.

Samantha looked a little pale and nodded quickly. She, just like everyone else, knew what Santana was capable of when she got mad. We all knew what was coming when Santana smiled an absolutely terrifying smile.

"First of all, you're one to talk. You should know that by calling my homegirl stupid you pretty much just signed your own death warrant. And if that aint stupid I don't know what is. So here's what's gonna go down. I wontz kill you right now because there are a lot of witnesses and I wont go to jail over a stupid, pathetic freshman such as yourself!"

Santana leaned forward and grabbed a fork from the table, pointing it at Samantha's face. She continued, almost whispering:

"But know this, the next time I see you alone I will jam this fork so far down your throat it will perforate your lung and you. will. die. Now you'd better be gone in about three seconds or I will change my mind about that no-witnesses-thing. Me entiendes?"

Samantha scrambled to her feet and practically flew out of the cafeteria. That was the last time we saw here. She was so terrified of Santana she transferred schools the next day. I can't say that I missed her. She was annoying and she always screwed up my routines. Had she been better I might've interferred and tried to get her to stay but as it was I watched her storm out and did nothing about it.

After she ran everything was dead quiet. We all sat there and tried to be very still. No sudden movements. Santana was like an animal when she got mad, and anyone who caught her attention could easily be caught up in her rage. She however had no concern for the rest of us but turned to Brittany. Brittany smiled at her.

"Thank you", she said shyly and smiled.

"You're welcome", Santana said and then, as an afterthought continued louder. "But that girl annoys the hell out of me. I was about to do something about it anyway."

The bitchiness was back in Santana's tone. Now, I was **really **confused. I registered Brittany and Santana leaving the table but I was to deep in thought to follow them right now. I tried to sort out what had happened in my head.

First, Santana had "gone all Lima Heights". For Brittany. That was the first weird thing about the situation. I had never seen Santana defend someone else in my entire life. If she got mad she did it because someone had wronged **her**. But here it was again, this connection she had with Brittany had made her stand up for someone else. Second, the comment afterward had made that all the more clear. She was trying to cover up the fact that she had done it for Brittany. Now this had me confused. Why would she want to hide that so much? At the time I chalked it up to that she simply wanted to protect her badass reputation. Didn't want it to seem like she did nice things for other people. It was true. But it was deeper than that. Something was tugging at me about the whole situation, but it's only afterward I realized what it was. Even then Santana didn't want people to see it, how attached to Brittany she really was, even just after a week. How much she would do for this girl. How she was falling for Brittany from day one. Even if she didn't realize it herself.

But right then, on that day in the cafeteria I hadn't puzzled it all together. I didn't know what was up with Santana or what Brittany had done to her. All I knew was that within a week, Brittany and Santana had more or less become best friends.

**As always, thank you for reading! And please leave a rewiev wheather it's a positive or a negative one :)**


	4. Spin the bottle

Chapter 3 - Spin the bottle

So you know how I said I always knew? Well, that was true, in a way. But up until the incident I am about to tell you about, I didn't "know" know. It was more like I had this sneaking feeling that something was up, that something was different with the two of them. I just didn't know what exactly. But after that party at Puck's about a month into the semester, everything became that much more clear. And I'll tell you why.

It started as just another high school party. Me and Santana had been to loads of them since freshman year. And since Brittany had been at our school for a while now she had been to enough to know what it was about too. She had never been to one at Puck's though. So when he invited the three of us Santana and I spent an entire lunch hour telling her about how Pucks' parties were always the best and telling her stories from previous parties. A lot of them seemed to end up with me dragging an out-of-her-mind-drunk Santana home I realized but we had a lot of fun before that.

I had gotten to know Brittany a lot better now. She and Santana spent a lot of time together and Santana was by my side whenever she could in school so I spent a lot of time with Brittany, like it or not. Luckily enough I did like it. She was funny and a lot sweeter than Santana had ever been. She also made Santana a little bit sweeter. I liked Brittany and she liked me. But we weren't as close as her and Santana. That's why it didn't surprise me when they decided they would get ready for the party together and didn't invite me. But that might've had something to do with the fact that Finn was supposed to pick me up beforehand at my house. We had been dating for a while now.

Whatever the reason, this meant I arrived at Puck's on Friday night with Finn when there where only a handful of people there. My boyfriend didn't quite grasp the concept of being fashionably late. Santana and Brittany hadn't arrived yet and I spent my time with Finn on the couch, talking and making out a little bit while drinking. It was nice and time flew by. The next thing I knew the party was in full swing, there were people everywhere and I saw Santana and Brittany over at the kitchen and the drink bar Puck had set up. I stood up to go over to them and realized I was a little more drunk than I thought. It took some concentration to walk to the kitchen.

"Santaaaaana, Brittanyyy!" I yelled when I made it up to them leaning on the kitchen counter for support.

They both took me in and started laughing because I was so drunk.

"Looks like Quinn got her pre-partying on huh?" Santana said over her shoulder and poured a generous amount of liquor into her own cup, handing one without alcohol in it to Brittany. Brittany was obviously the designated driver for the night.

_Good, then she can deal with drunk Santana and I don't have too. _

"I'm not drunk!" I shouted stupidly.

"Yeah, right. You want another drink Q?" Santana teased.

I was drunk but still had the sense to realize I shouldn't drink more for a while.

"No thankss", I sluddered.

"Fine, more for me and Britts", she said, grabbing a bottle of whisky from the counter and unscrewing it with a sure hand, handing it to Brittany. Santana had apparently already forgotten Brittany wouldn't be drinking. Brittany hadn't though, she didn't drink from the bottle just held it until Santana had fixed her dress and then gave it back to her. Somehow they had both already emptied their cups and put them down on the counter.

"Let's dance Santana!" Brittany shouted, grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the open space in the living room. Brittany didn't need alcohol to dance like a maniac. That might've been because she was so good at it though. "You wanna join Quinn?" she added turning to me while twirling Santana once. I stumbled a little and decided against it.

"No, just gonna go hang out with Finn."

As I made my way back to the couch I watched them dancing with each other in the middle of the living room, Santana taking big swigs from the whisky bottle in her hand. _This is not gonna end well_, I thought as I collapsed back onto the ugly leather couch next to my boyfriend.

Ten minutes later Puck shouted "Spin the bottle!" across the room and everyone settled in in a circle on the floor. I was starting to sober up and didn't especially feel like making out with a bunch of random people so I stayed put. I made Finn stay next to me too. I was not gonna sit by and watch my boyfriend make out with people either. I could see Santana smirk at me from across the room. I knew she was thinking the same thing as I; _He's so whipped._

Puck spun the bottle and it landed on Santana. They shared a heavy kiss and Puck pulled her closer to him but her hands remained passive at her sides. Santana licked her lips clean afterward and retreated to her seat, sharing a quick glance with Brittany. As Santana spun the bottle her eyes closed for a few seconds, because she was dizzy I think, and when she looked up she realized the bottle had landed on Brittany. It was almost comical how wide her eyes went as she stared at Brittany across the circle. I couldn't see Brittany's face but something told me she was smiling as always. As Brittany got up on her hands and knees and started crawling over to Santana I could see the latina's eyes bulge with fear but I also noticed something else. Santana licked her lips unconsiously when Brittany came to a stop in front of her. I knew Santana well enough to know she always licked her lips when she was turned on. Yeah, it's a gross fact about her, one I wish I didn't know, but I do.

The next thing I knew they were kissing, heavily, and everyone was cheering. Santana's hand came up to Brittany's neck, pulling her closer, and Brittany cupped her face with one of her hands. Santana's other hand started wandering across Brittany's body moving dangerously close to her breast. Thank god she didn't touch it though. Brittany's hand were just as eager. 30 really long (at least from my point of view) seconds later Brittany finally pulled away.

The cheering was replaced by a collective sigh from the guys in the room. But neither Brittany nor Santana seemed to notice. I still couldn't see Brittany's face when she retreated back to her spot in the circle in front of me but I watched Santana's face closely. She looked dazed and her eyes had darkened. My own eyes flew open wide in shock. Since the rest of the room was full of drunk people I don't think anyone else noticed, but I had sobered up by now and saw it quite clearly. Santana was turned on. By Brittany. And if Brittany's wandering hands during their make out session was anything to go on I was betting she had enjoyed it as much as Santana had. Right there everything just clicked in my head. Their lingering touches and constant glances toward each other. Santana's protection of Brittany. The way they had bonded instantly. The way the never left each other's sides. They liked each other. Of course!

It all made sense. And I thought it was totally sweet. Brittany would probably be a lot better fit for Santana than Puck. They were practically inseperable for god's sake! And I had no problem with gay people although I wouldn't have pegged Santana as a lesbian. I smiled to myself.

A little while later I looked over to Santana again in time to see her with her tounge down Matt's throat. Matt was a football player in our year. It seemed like she was really trying to look like she was into it, because her hands were awkwardly placed at his waist and moving up and down a little, like she didn't know where to put them. This made me realize the big problem with this situation and gave me a worrying feeling in the pit of my stomach. Knowing Santana I knew she cared about her reputation a lot, just like me. We were top bitches at McKinley and would do anything to keep our positions. And coming out as a lesbian or just being in a relationship with another girl (I had no idea if she was actually gay) would not help Santana on this front. We lived in Lima, Ohio, it wasn't exactly the most tolerant town in the country. She would go from top to bottom in about three seconds. It sucked but it was the truth. The excited feeling from working out the Santana-Brittany-mystery (as I had named it in my head) had been replaced with a much less pleasant feeling. I had a feeling this would lead to a lot of trouble.

...

I turned my attention to Finn for a while after that and tried to distract myself from the worry. I tried to tell myself it wasn't really my problem. It didn't really work though because I couldn't shake that anxious feeling.

A little while later I noticed a loud sobbing noise and turned to the circle of people. Santana was lying on her back in the circle weeping hysterically while trying to sit up. She was so drunk she couldn't keep her balance long enough to get up from her lying position. Brittany turned to me exactly at the same time as I looked down to her on the floor. We shared a look and neither of us needed to say more. We both just got up and moved over to Santana grabbing one arm each and pulling her up. Brittany was a lot stronger than me so I was relieved when Santana locked her arms around her neck and not mine and let her entire body weight hang on her blonde friend. Santana had stopped crying a bit and mumled something in Brittany's ear which I didn't hear. Probably for the best.

"Hey don't take her away now, it's after this weepy phase when she's the most fun, guys!" Puck shouted at us sounding like a pouting 5 year old. He was kind of drunk too.

"Shut up, Puckerman!" I called over my shoulder and we dragged Santana out of the house. She was biting her lower lip hard as if she was making an effort to be quiet, as if she was trying to hold back something she knew she would regret saying. Brittany gently placed Santana in her own car, in the passenger seat. We exchanged a few words and I made sure Brittany had everything under control before hugging her and walking over to Finn and my own car. As Finn pulled my car out and drove off we passed Santana's car and I got a last glance of the two of them. They were kissing again, Santana sitting in the passenger seat and Brittany leaning over her from the sidewalk. We drove off and I turned to Finn to make sure he hadn't seen it. He looked at me and smiled a little. No he definitely didn't see.

"Did you have a good time tonight, babe?"

"Yeah", I said. "Yeah I did."

I looked out the window again and wondered what would happen come Monday.

...

Over the weekend I had a pretty good idea of what would've happened. Santana would've woken up and realized what they had done and how she felt about it. She would've freaked out, coming to the same conclusions I had done on Friday night. That what she felt for Brittany would ruin her if it were to come out. I guessed she would be avoiding Brittany because that's what Santana did. She avoided things or people when it was to much for her to deal with. And her feelings for Brittany were definitely not something Santana would be able to deal with right then.

Brittany would've woken up and not cared about anything other than that she enjoyed kissing Santana. Brittany didn't really care what people thought or about her social status. In retrospect I know she was a lot stronger than me and Santana were at the time. Although back then I just thought she was naive.

When Monday rolled around I saw I had been spot on in my predictions. Santana was very clearly avoiding Brittany. Whenever I saw them that day Santana darted off as soon as she saw Brittany and Brittany stayed behind with a dissappointed look on her face. At lunch, Santana was a no-show and Brittany was quiet. I would've talked to her about it, because I didn't think she would mind it if I knew about their feelings for each other. But I was also pretty sure she would tell Santana about me knowing which would just freak Santana out more. So I said nothing and pretended not to notice Brittany's sad pout. I felt a little bad about it but didn't really know what else I could do.

As I was sitting in Spanish class that afternoon Brittany came in and choose to sit at the same table she and Santana always sat at. It was next to the one I was sitting at, across the aisle. She kept nervously glancing at the door till Santana showed up in the doorway. She stared intensely at Brittany for a second before quickly looking away. She strode over to my table and sat to my right, with Brittany next to her across the aisle. I couldn't ignore it when it was so obvious but raised my eyebrow in a silent question. Santana shrugged at me and kept her eyes forward, staring at mr. Shue when the lesson started. Pretty soon though I caught her glancing over to Brittany as if she couldn't even keep from looking at her if she tried. I smiled at that and she caught me doing so.

"What, Fabray?" she nearly shouted at me.

I was about to ask why she wasn't sitting next to Brittany, to see what she would answer but for a split second I looked over at Brittany and save her give her head a very small shake.

_Wait, she knows I know?_

I'd pegged Brittany as kind of ditzy and not very perceptive but clearly she had more perception than I had given her credit for. I closed my mouth again, changing my mind.

"Nothing", I said instead, shaking my head.

"Yeah that's right", Santana muttered in a weak attempt at her badass voice. We spent the rest of the class in silence but I kept glancing over at Santana and I could see Brittany do the same. Santana kept her eyes fixed forward. After class Santana bolted off to Cheerios practice as fast as she could. When Brittany and I entered the locker room she had already changed and walked out onto the field without so much as a backwards glance.

I had never seen Santana perform so poorly as she did that practice. She seemed to be fighting some inner battle with herself and I also noticed her staring at Brittany's ass as the girl bent over in her ridicolously short Cheerios skirt several times. She was distracted and what she did in practice suffered from it. She messed up the same stunt three times. When it was over Santana was getting ready to bolt out of there, my guess was because she didn't want to give Brittany a chance to corner her alone. But Coach Sylvester had other plans.

"Not so fast, Lopez!" she shouted into her megaphone although she was standing about five metres from Santana. "Since you're a sloppy little baby who can't turn that mexican mind of yours of during practice to concentrate you will do three laps before finishing! Go!"

Santana ground her teeth but started running. I smirked a little, because I didn't like that she had messed up so much during practice and I also thought it was good if Brittany got to talk to her. And maybe I liked it when someone else was being yelled at by Coach Sue a little bit. Don't judge me, I was young!

The rest of us entered the locker room and as I left ten minutes later I saw that Brittany had positioned herself cross-legged on the benches in front of Santana's locker waiting. I left hoping they would talk it out and Santana could go back to hanging out with me and Brittany as usual again.

...

The next day it was as if someone had flipped a switch and everything was back to normal. Brittany and Santana arrived at school in Santana's car just as every other day and came up to me waiting for them on the front steps. Brittany was her usual peppy self, Santana was her usual... well kind of bitchy self. It was as if nothing had happened. And I thought that was exactly what Santana pretended had happened. Nothing. She had simply choose to ignore everything, which didn't really surprise me, even though it made me a little sad. But hey, I probably would have done the same had I liked a girl back then. But I knew it wasn't all over though. For now it was, but sooner or later their feelings for each other had to resurface. They were to strong not to, I knew this. I would just have to wait and see, I thought as I entered the school, Santana and Brittany falling in line two steps behind me.

**So there you have it and as always thank you for reading! If you for some reason would want to read this more from Santana'a point of view, basically the same thing is in chapters 4 and 5 of The beginning, my other story.  
**

**A huge thank you for your rewievs and everything! I love hearing you like my writing, especially since english is not my first language!  
**


	5. Oh my god!

**Hello there! I am terribly sorry this chapter took so much longer than the previous once. I had a little bit of writer's block and then I was out of town without my computer for a few days. Hopefully this was worth the wait anyways. Also because it took so long it isn't checked as carefully as usual so there might be some errors in there. But anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 4 - Oh my god!

So after that day I knew. I knew that they had feelings for each other. And I had a pretty good feeling these feelings would resurface sooner or later. But what I didn't know then is that they were having sex with each other, and that they started doing it a short while after Puck's party. I had assumed Santana was just denying her every non-friendly feeling for Brittany. But that wasn't the case. And I had the pleasure of finding that out with my own two eyes. Fun, fun, fun...

It was time for the Cheerleading Sectionals and me, Santana and Brittany were obviously all going. This was before Coach Sylvester kicked me off the squad. At 7 am on a Friday a group of grumpy and tired Cheerios, myself included, were waiting ion the front steps of the school for the bus to come. Since Sue Sylvester was Sue Sylvester she had gotten Figgings to agree letting all Cheerios get the Friday off so we could go to the competition a day early. More practice time, she said. We didn't really need that, Coach was just a tyrant.

The only one who seemed to have loads of energy that morning was Brittany who was jumping up and down around Santana giggling and kind of softly hitting her. The more Santana told her to stop the more Brittany giggled and I couldn't help but laugh at them. It was so ridicoulous to see the two of them. Any other person on the planet would be on the ground bleeding if they did what Brittany was doing to Santana right now. But not Brittany.

Santana shot me one of her patented death glares but I kept laughing, I couldn't help myself. The latina looked as if she was about to come over and beat me and she took a step forward but Brittany immidiatley blocked her path and put her palm on Santana's chest, stopping her.

"No violence, Santana."

"But Quinn's laughing at me and I want to beat her ass down", Santana growled and stared at me over Brittany's shoulder.

I took a step back. As long as Brittany hadn't made eye contact with the latina you couldn't count on her being calmed down.

"Oh come on San, she's just laughing because you're so cute when you're grumpy. Besides you can't hurt her, she's the captain and we'll loose."

Santana's head snapped up and she stared at Brittany.

"Brittany, I am not cute!"

I sniggered quietly. Brittany sure knew how to distract Santana without her even realizing it. She had saved me a couple of fights with Santana since she had started school and would save me many more in the future. Not that I couldn't take Santana, but still.

"Fine, you're a badass", Brittany said but then leaned in and put her lips against Santana's ear whispering something. Santana shoved her away and tried to look pissed but didn't really manage. Instead she half smiled at Brittany and the blonde giggled again.

The bus rolled around the corner and came to a stop in front of our group. I grabbed my bags and made my way to the door. Since I was head cheerleader I was getting on the bus first and choosing my seat first. Those were the unspoken rules. I climbed aboard and sat down in the second seat from the back, swinging my legs up so that no one could sit next to me. I wanted to be comfortable on the long drive.

Brittany with Santana in tow followed me and they sat down in the seat in the back behind me, Santana by the window and Brittany closest to the aisle. The other Cheerios were mostly seated in the front, as far as possible from our little group. Even though we were now Glee clubbers it was more due to the fact that they knew we wanted to be left alone. I was still head cheerleader after all and I got my respect accordingly. I turned in my seat and talked to Brittany and Santana for a while but soon I became so tired I just shut my eyes and plopped in my earphones shutting the world out. It would be good to get some sleep before we arrived.

Later I woke up to a quiet bus and realized my ipod had died. I forgot to charge it before we left. I was still half asleep which is why I didn't really think about the humming sounds of satisfaction from Santana behind me. It wasn't until later I puzzled that one together. Yeah it was what you're thinking. Ugh! Instead I just went back to sleep until we reached our destination.

...

We were sitting in the dining hall at our reserved table. Actually it wasn't even a hall, it was a big white tent. We should've cared more about the grossness of it all, being the kind of teenage girls we were, but frankly we were all so tired no one bothered. No one even bothered to talk. Straight after we'd arrived Coach had made us practice for three hours straight, polishing the routine. She demanded we do the entire routine several times more after we'd already done it perfectly. She was a total slave driver. None of the other teams had even arrived yet and wouldn't till tomorrow. My whole body ached. We all sat in silence, eating our non-tasting food. It wasn't until ten minutes into the meal that I looked around for Santana and Brittany and realized they weren't there.

"Hey, where are Santana and Britt?" I called out.

"They said the weren't hungry. I think they just went back to your room."

Santana, Brittany and me were sharing a room in the large cabin we were all bunking in.

"Idiots!" I growled.

Not eating when we had just had an exhausting practice and had a competition the next day was really idiotic. I sighed loudly and started to get up from the table. I would have to go get them and drag Santana into the dining hall if I had to.

"I can go get them if you want", said the same girl who had answered my previous question.

"Thanks Melanie, but you know they'll just ignore you and Santana will hate you and make your life miserable", I sighed.

_What an ass-kisser!_

Melanie sat back down and looked relived now that I had pointed out the flaw in her plan. I got up and walked out, leaving my tray at the table. Some freshman would get it for me. Probably Melanie.

I walked across the huge outdoors area toward the cabins across the camp ground. There were six of them, all dark brown and boring, and ours was the furthest away from the dining hall. I sighed again when I climbed the stairs to the front door and went in. I dragged my feet along the corridor and finally reached the door to the right furthest from the front door. I opened it, gasped and shut it as quickly as I could whitout making to much noise. I leaned my back against the door closing my eyes.

_Oh my god!_

I had only caught a glimpse when I'd opened the door but it was enough. I''d seen Santana lying on her back in her bed, Brittany half on top of her. I'd seen their naked upper bodies and the sheet that covered them from the waist down. I'd seen Brittany's hand disappering under the sheet between Santana's legs. I'd seen her thrusting. And most of all I had seen the look on Santana's face.

_Oh my god!_

As I stood there I heard the bed creak.

"Oh god Brittany!" Santana called out loud enough for me to hear. I was glad because at least that meant they hadn't seen me standing in the door. That would've been awkward. But I was also horrified and my face was probably beat red. I mean what the hell, they were sleeping together?

The moaning sounds coming from the other side of the door got louder but I was to deep in thought, too shocked to move away from my current position. Okay I don't know why I was so shocked really. I knew they had feelings for each other. But this!

It was in this moment I realized how strong their feelings for each other really was. I already told you I had assumed Santana would've pushed her every feeling for Brittany aside, trying to bury it. This was the normal Santana thing to do. It would have been what she had done if it was anyone else probably. But as I stood there leaning against the door I realized that Santana couldn't deny her feelings. They were simply to strong for her to not acknowledge them. She didn't do it because she felt it was okay, she did it because she couldn't not do it. Her feelings for Brittany were that strong. She wasn't ready to accept all of it though, but she wasn't capable of denying it all either.

Just as I had reached this conclusion and gotten over my intial shock I heard the longest and loudest moan yet coming from inside the room and the bed stopped squeaking. Everything went quiet.

_Oh god I just heard my best friend having an orgasm!_

I was about to leave and rush back to the dining hall, pretending this had never happened, when I heard a soft voice, just barely audible.

"You're so beatiful, San."

"Not as beatiful as you."

It was barely a whisper but by now my ear was pressed against the door and I heard it. I had never heard Santana sound so tender and sweet before.

"Britt?" Santana said after a short silence.

"Mhhm?"

"I just wanna make sure you won't tell anyone about this. Because I can't have people thinking I'm a..."

She couldn't even get the word out, that's how scared Santana really was of being a lesbian.

"I told you, I won't tell anyone."

Brittany sounded almost tired, like she had told Santana this many times before.

"Good."

"We should probably get going, people will be wondering where we are", Brittany said after a few seconds.

"Shit yeah. I'm sorry I wanted to reciprocate though."

"Huh? You wanted a receipt? I'm not a hooker, San."

"No Britt, I meant... I wanted to fuck you too."

My cheeks started burning all over again. I really shouldn't have been listening. I also realized I needed to get out of there before the opened the door and found me standing on the other side.

"Oh. Next time", Brittany said.

"I like the sound of that."

I suddenly realized they were heading for the door when I heard the floorboards creek.

_Shit, I thought I had time! When did they put their clothes back on?  
_

I looked around in panic. There wasn't anywhere to hide and I wouldn't make it to the front door of the cabin in time. I ran up just a few steps in the hallway and then quickly turned around, taking a step forward just as Santana opened the door. I kept walking towards them as if I just had arrived. I just had time to pull my facial expression back to anything that didn't say I-just-heard-you-having-sex.

"There you guys are, you really need to go eat! Like now!"

For just a moment Santana looked shocked and panicked before her face settled in in her usual scowl.

"Relax we were just heading to do that. Come on, Britt."

Santana pushed past me but Brittany stayed behind eyeing me curiously. I realized she was staring at my cheeks.

_Am I still blushing? Crap, does she know I listened to them?_

"Britt, you coming or what?"

Brittany's gaze stayed on me a second longer before she turned to Santana and smiled at her over my shoulder.

"Yep, let's go getz our eating on!" she exclaimed and skipped over to Santana.

Santana laughed at her and said:

"Honey, you are a lot of awesome things but you aint ghetto."

"Hey, I've been to Lime Heights adjacent loads of times!"

I had turned around and watched Brittany do that adorable pout she always did towards Santana. In fact, she still does it, and it works every freaking time. Santana can't resist it now and she couldn't resist it back then either.

"Fine, you're ghetto, now let's go eat", Santana sighed but she couldn't help herself and smiled.

"Yay!"

Brittany held out her pinky and Santana immediatly took it as they started walking towards the dining hall. I followed, still deep in thought, my eyes on their clasped pinkies.

Santana was a completly different person around Brittany. She was kinder, she was gentler, and she was softer. It was like Brittany was the only person who could tear down a small bit of this wall Santana had built around herself. Brittany was the only person Santana trusted enough to just be herself with. Brittany was the only person Santana loved enough to just be herself with. Yes, this was love, if I had ever seen it. And Brittany loved Santana just as much, although I wasn't quite sure she knew that herself. Brittany was just so simpleminded, I thought, that it wouldn't surprise me if she just thinks she enjoys Santana's company and belives Santana when she tells her it's nothing more. No matter what they believed at the time though, I myself had figured it out right at this moment. Santana and Brittany were going to end up together sooner or later. Once Santana had come to turns with her fear of her feelings, and once Brittany had seen the bigger picture and realized she really wanted to be with Santana for real. And once they had ended up together, they would be forever.


	6. Why not?

**I realize I'm a bit rep****itive but once again I would like to thank you all for the lovely rewievs! Especially the once who point out things I do wrong or give me suggestions. It's greatly appreciated. Now on to the next chapter!**

Chapter 5 - Why not?

And that was it for a long time. I knew. I knew they loved each other. I knew they would be together eventually. But I had no way to do anything about it, to speed up the process. I wasn't even supposed to know, and I had to make sure Santana didn't find out I did. And so the time went on. And on. I kept waiting for a sign that Santana would start to admit it to herself. But it didn't come. I even prayed for them sometimes. For Santana to find the strength to just admit she loved Brittany.

The only time something happened at all again that school year was when Brittany (accidentally?) revealed to the others that she and Santana were sleeping together. I wasn't there for that phone call but boy was Mercedes babbling about it afterward! They all were. Ofcourse, this was old news too me and I didn't take much notice, though I tried to look appropriately shocked when I was told. That spared me from having to talk about it. From having to tell them about it or gossip, which I didn't want to do. I just sat back listening to their blabbering and I thought to myself that they were quite stupid. I just couldn't understand how they didn't get that Santana and Brittany were in love with each other. It was so obvious to me but none of the others seemed to get it. They really believed it was just a hook-up. But I never said a word to anyone about it. It wasn't really my place, and it wouldn't have helped them either.

We grew apart during sophmore year, Santana and Brittany and me. No, obviously they didn't grow apart, I grew apart with them. We didn't have that many classes together, we no longer had Cheerios together. But mostly I was, let's say "distracted" what with being pregnant and all. But I don't want to talk about that right now though, because this is a story about Santana and Brittany, not me. Also maybe I was feeling a bit resentful that Santana had taken my place as head cheerleader. Whatever the reason, we grew apart and by the end of sophmore year, we barely ever hung out together at all.

When I gave up Beth I knew it was the right thing to do. But that didn't mean it absolutley broke my heart, and it is the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. So in the beginning of that summer I spent the first couple of weeks holed up at home. I barely left the house. I was back with my mother again, and although I hadn't fully forgiven her yet I allowed her to take care of me. She let me wallow in sadness alone in my room all day. The only time I ever had to come downstairs was when it was dinner time. And even then it was just for ten minutes. I think she just wanted my forgivness so bad she let me do anything. Brittany tried to get me to hang out with them a couple of times but I just said I was busy. I shut everyone out. Mercedes tried, Brittany (and Santana a little by extension) tried and even Puck tried. Eventually they all stopped trying though.

That's why I knew it was something important and picked up that time when Brittany called me for the third time in five minutes on a Thursday a few weeks into summer brake.

"Hey Britt, what's up?" I answered quickly.

"Quinn, Santana's needs to go to the hospital because she fell out of my window and hurt her head and my car's in the shop and she refuses to let me call an ambulance even though she's bleeding and could you please please please come pick us up!" Brittany half-screamed in panic into the phone. In the background I could hear Santana shouting.

"Britt, calm down it's like three drops of blood. I am not gonna call an ambulance cause it is completly unneccesary!"

"That towel is soaked with your blood so don't even say things like that!" Brittany yelled back. "Quinn are you coming?"

"Uh yeah, be right there", I stuttered automatically. I didn't even think about it, I just got in my car and drove. It was still Brittany and Santana after all. I loved them both, no matter how little we hung out these days.

...

Ten minutes later I pulled up outside of Brittany's house but before I could even get out of the car the front door slammed open and Brittany came out dragging Santana by the hand. Santana had a white towel clamped to the back of her head with her other hand. Brittany hurriedly dragged Santana toward the car and both of them jumped in the back seat. I turned to look at them. Despite Santana trying to look like she was fine she looked rather pale and the towel she held was soaked through in red. Brittany looked almost as pale with worry.

"Ouch!" I said.

Santana smiled a weak smile.

"So I guess it was more than a few drops", she shrugged, correctly assuming I had heard her yelling at Brittany during our phone call.

Without further comment I pulled out and started driving toward the hospital. Except for Brittany constantly asking Santana if she felt okay the drive was silent. Santana was starting to get more and more annoyed with Brittany's questions and finally I felt I needed to say something before she snapped at her.

"Santana, how the hell did you manage to fall out of the window anyways?" I said, watching them in the rearview mirror. Their reaction was not the one I expected. Santana's cheeks turned a little red and she coughed to stall while she tried to come up with an answer. Brittany mostly just looked guilty but she also looked a little bit embarassed and a little bit amused at the same time

"Um..." Santana started and Brittany quickly decided to swoop in and save her.

"We were having a pillow fight and my window was open and I hit her so she tripped while she was standing by it and she just fell out of it."

Brittany's a smooth liar for the most of the time but something about her tone and the way she rambled it out didn't sound right to me. But my instincts told me to let it go so I did. Because it was still Santana and Brittany after all.

"Such a klutz, Santana." I said in a mocking tone instead and as I watched her face in the mirror I thought for a second I saw relief flood her face before it contorted in anger.

...

We made it to the hospital a few minutes later and Brittany dragged Santana in so fast I could hardly keep up with them. Santana didn't have to wait at all but got to go inside straight away. It probably had something to do with the fact that she had a towel soaked in blood pressed to the back of her head. Brittany and Santana both refused to be seperated when Santana was going in and the doctor had to guilt Brittany into letting go of Santana's hand by saying he couldn't treat her otherwise. Brittany and I were shuffled into a waiting area but before that the doctor stayed behind for a second to talk to us. I think he could see how freaked out Brittany really was because he quickly explained that Santana would be fine, she would only need a few stitches as far as he could see, and she might just have a concussion. After that he shooed us away to the waiting area and went in the room to check on Santana, saying he would come get us as soon as possible.

I immediately sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting area but Britt, whose face was still white, just kept pacing in front of me.

"Britt, you can relax now it's just a concussion and a couple of stitches. She's gonna be fine."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

Brittany took a deep breath before sitting down next to me

"It's just... I couldn't lose her, Quinn. I know she's not seriously hurt now but she could've been. And I don't know what I would do without her."

"You guys really love each other", I chuckled.

"I love her more than anyone on this planet", Brittany said dead serious, while staring into my eyes.

I don't know why I said it really. It was just something about the intensity of Brittany's feelings right then. Plus, I was alone with Brittany, with no Santana around (which was rare), and if I was ever going to ask Brittany about it now would be the time. I had thought about that sometimes actually. Just asking Brittany about it. I already suspected she knew I knew something anyway and I just wanted to talk to someone about it.

"Britt, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Look I know I'm not supposed to know this, but I've seen they way you are with each other, the way she looks at you when she thinks nobody's watching..."

I hesitated but continued.

"I've even seen you kiss. And um... more than that. I mean, I didn't mean to or anything..."

I looked up embarassed to see Brittany's reaction but she just waited for me to finish, completly unfaced.

"And I just don't get why you two aren't together. I mean I know you love each other more than anything so... Why not?" I trailed off not knowing what else to say. I knew it wasn't that easy, but I think I just wanted to get Brittany talking about it at least.

Brittany was chewing the inside of her lip, like she did when she was thinking hard.

"I guess... I've just never thought of it that way. I mean I know I love her, I know she drives me crazy, you know in a good way. I just hadn't really thought about it. I mean she's my best friends. We just like to kiss and stuff I guess. I mean I've enjoyed kissing other guys and other girls too and I haven't been together with them."

"But Brittany come on, you said so yourself, you love her more than anyone. That's the difference. You've hardly ever spent a day apart. I just don't get how you two can't see that you're in love with one another?" I said rather bluntly.

Honestly it was if someone has just flipped a switch on the back of Brittany's head and I could just see this light come on in her head as she heard those words come out of my mouth. After a long pause Brittany finally spoke.

"I don't know Quinn. Because I've never thought of being together with Santana like that. But now that you said it... Maybe. I do love her. And I like being with her. But Quinn even if I did have those feelings for her, she doesn't have them for me. She tells me she's not a lesbian all the time. She tells me it doesn't mean anything."

"Brittany come on, first of all you do have those feelings for her. I know you just do whatever you feel like and don't really analyze why but you do have feelings for her. And secondly I know you're smarter than to believe everything Santana tells you. You know she loves you too, and you know she has the same feelings. She's just scared."

"Yeah okay fine, I know she loves me and she might have those types of feelings for me but you know exactly why it couldn't happen, Quinn", Brittany said sadly.

I did know. Even the first time they kissed I had gotten that bad feeling in my gut once I realized. Santana was too scared. It didn't matter that she loved Brittany, she wouldn't admit it. She was too proud, too worried about her reputation.

"Yeah I know", I agreed. "But I do believe she'll get there eventually."

"You do?"

Brittany's face lit up a little bit again.

"Yeah, I really do."

"I guess we'll see", she said, putting an end to the conversation. I think she needed time to think about what we had talked about.

"Britt?" I said after a few seconds of quiet.

"Quinn, if you're about to tell me not to talk to Santana about this you don't have to. I know her better than anyone and I'm obvously not gonna tell her about this conversation or that you know. I'm not a total idiot."

I couldn't think of anything else to say but:

"Uh, no you're not."

We sat in silence after that and suddenly Brittany reached out and grabbed my hand whitout looking at me. I could feel some of the friendship we'd once had as we sat silently holding hands until the doctor came back.

...

I inwardly smiled when we left the hospital later that afternoon, after I had practically been forced to drag Brittany out of Santana's hospital room with the promise that I would drive her back first thing in the morning. Santana had given me a genuine smile and thanked me for taking her to the hospital. I was a bit startled, but I had leaned forward and hugged her and while her head was by my ear she had whispered:

"And thanks for taking care of Britt. I'm glad you were here, Quinn."

Next thing I knew though, she had pulled away and pretended she didn't say a thing. The last thing I registered was when I dragged Brittany out of the room and she turned to share a final intense look with Santana. I could only see Santana's face but she looked so peaceful and in love I almost couldn't take it. Still I left the hospital with hope in my chest.

No, there wasn't a difference in the way Santana thought about being open with her feelings (and I would never be able to do anything about that) but I had at least made Brittany start thinking about what her feelings for Santana really were. It was definitely a start.


End file.
